Salvation
by Morwenedhel
Summary: Harry va mourir. Il le sait. Personne ne doit lui venir en aide. C'était sans compter sur la détermination de celle qui l'aime.


_**Disclamers**_ : Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Mrs J. et son à son entière disposition ! Pourtant, elle me permet d'en faire tout ce que je veux !

_**Rating **_: K

_**Titre : Salvation. **_

_**Ndla**_ : Je remercie ma très chère Beta lectrice, Mélanie , sans laquelle cette histoire vous aurait été servie cousue de fautes d'orthographe ! _Cette histoire a été écrite avec, pour fond sonore, 2 mélodies de la BO de Harry Potter et les reliques de la mort. Ces mélodies sont indiquées dans la fic ... et vous plongerons encore plus dans son univers fantastique !_

_**Résumé**_ : Harry va mourir . Il le sait, il n'a aucune autre solution. Pourtant, une personne va lui en offrir une.

...

Ils allaient se battre. Elle le savait. Ce serait un combat à mort. Elle voulait être là, avec lui, à ses côtés quand ça arriverait. Elle ne supportait pas d'être laissée en arrière alors qu'il allait affronter le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps.

Harry était entré dans la grande salle. Il avait vu les morts qu'avait laissée cette guerre. Son regard était bouleversé. Elle savait ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Elle ne l'en blâmait pas. Elle savait que c'était son devoir, et elle savait quel était le sien. Il avait vu Fred au sol... mort. Ron pleurait. Georges était effondré. Elle allait certainement mourir. Mais elle se consolait en se disant que ce serait pour sauver celui qu'elle aimait depuis toute petite. Elle le vit quitter la pièce. Le cœur brisé, sans un regard pour elle. Elle regarda une dernière fois sa famille, le désespoir lui enserrant la gorge. Elle le suivit dans le corridor. Au loin, Voldemort avançait déjà en conquérant vers les grilles de Poudlard afin de livrer son dernier combat. De celui-ci allait dépendre l'issue de la guerre. Harry, perdu dans ses pensées, le regard vague s'assit un instant sur les marches ébréchées de l'école. Elle se glissa à ses côtés.

- Tu ne devrais pas être là ... C'est mon combat, pas le tien. Tu as une vie à bâtir sur les cendres de Voldemort. Une famille à aimer et à protéger.

Elle allait protester mais il l'arrêta avant qu'elle ne puisse prononcer un seul mot :

- Tu ne seras pas l'héroïne ce soir. Ta vie ne prendra pas fin aujourd'hui. Tu dois survivre à tout cela. Tu me le dois.

- Je serai toujours à tes côtés Harry. Il me semble que nous avons déjà affronté beaucoup d'obstacles ensemble. Voilà le dernier. Affronte-le Harry. Pour nous tous. Et ensuite, nous rebâtirons ce monde ensemble. Je t'aime tellement.

Apercevant Voldemort entrer dans l'enceinte du château, Harry se leva et la repoussa à l'intérieur. Les larmes aux yeux, elle entendit ses derniers mots.

- Vis. Vis pour moi. Je t'aime.

_**[ Music : " Statues" , HP & the death. h. ]**_

Elle rentra dans le hall mais ne ferma pas la porte. Après tout, les Mangemorts ne pénétreraient pas dans l'école tant que Voldemort n'aurait pas triomphé. Et dans le cas inverse, ils fileraient tous. Oui. Elle pouvait laisser la porte ouverte. Elle devait voir. Elle était déchirée entre une foule de désirs : suivre les volontés de Harry, se protéger et voir ce qu'il allait advenir. Mais elle était attirée à l'extérieur. Elle ne pouvait pas rester là à ne rien faire. Elle devait l'aider.

Au dehors, elle vit le cercle des Mangemorts s'agrandir et laisser la place aux combattants. Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort dans sa poitrine. Elle priait. Elle ne savait pas qui. Mais elle priait pour que Harry s'en sorte. Pour que le mal ne triomphe pas et que les ténèbres ne règnent pas sur le monde.

Voldemort lançait des insultes à Harry. Elle ne saisit pas tout... Quelque chose à propos de sa mère... Harry ne répondait pas, il était trop concentré pour le faire. Ils se tournaient autour tels deux lions en cage. Le silence régnait, l'air était lourd. Chacun des deux combattants serrait sa baguette entre ses doigts. Et elle se surprit à en faire autant. Elle respirait vite. Trop vite. L'adrénaline s'infiltrait dans ses veines. Elle devait le faire. C'était la seule chance pour que Harry gagne. Elle avait mal à l'estomac en pensant à ce qu'elle allait faire. Ses yeux étaient rougis par les larmes versées sur tous ces morts... Elle était déterminée.

Sa cause était juste. Il comprendrait. Lui, mieux que quiconque. Il était impossible de penser à un monde recouvert de ténèbres. Ça ne devait à aucun prix arriver. Elle mettrait toutes ses forces en œuvre pour que ça n'arrive pas. Elle aimait Harry. Elle l'aimait de tout son être, de chaque fibre de son corps. Pour lui, elle le ferait. Elle reprit espoir. Elle releva la tête. Ça ne se passerait pas si facilement pour Voldemort. Elle était une battante. Elle vengerait toutes ces morts inutiles.

C'est avec une plus grande assurance qu'elle serra sa baguette. Harry et Voldemort avaient entamé le combat. Des sorts rouges, verts, des étincelles bleues fusaient et aucun Mangemort ne s'en était encore mêlé. Tant mieux. Elle prit une grande inspiration.

Au moment où Voldemort se trouva dos tourné vers elle, elle courut dans sa direction. Elle devait faire diversion. Ou Harry ne trouverait jamais la faille pour l'abattre. En quelques secondes, elle se retrouva à quelques centimètres de lui... et le percuta. Il perdit l'équilibre, se retrouva à genoux, mais là encore aucun Mangemort ne bougea. Trop surpris sans doute.

Avoir Voldemort à ses pieds pendant quelques infimes secondes était jouissif. Elle se dit qu'elle avait réussi quelque chose de beau, de grand. Qu'elle avait servi une noble cause. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Harry. Elle y lut tout l'amour qu'il avait pour elle. Toute l'admiration quant à son geste. Son regard était brûlant, vibrant de sincérité. Elle aurait pu y voir son futur. Se réveiller chaque matin en plongeant son regard noisette dans ses yeux émeraude. Elle y lut aussi toute son inquiétude. Car tous les deux savaient ce qu'il allait se passer. Elle savait qu'il comprenait son geste. En quelques secondes, il lui montra tout ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Elle était si belle à ses yeux. Une vraie guerrière qui mettait sa vie en jeu pour lui. L'échappatoire qu'il n'attendait plus depuis longtemps. La femme qui lui donnait la chance de s'en sortir. Et celle qu'il allait perdre. Elle lui transmit toute sa force, tout son courage. Toute sa volonté de vivre. Si elle ne vivait pas, il se devait de le faire pour deux. Elle l'admirait. Elle l'aimait, mais le mot lui semblait si faible maintenant que tout allait finir. Il n'y eut aucune larme. Elle n'avait plus peur. Elle espérait un monde meilleur pour eux tous. Elle était prête. Aujourd'hui plus que jamais. Courage.

Le jour se levait sur cette nuit trop sombre. Un magnifique lever de soleil qui se reflétait dans ses cheveux. Son regard se fit plus dur. Elle le posa sur Voldemort qui était toujours au sol. Il s'était tourné vers elle et levait sa baguette. Si l'instant magique n'avait pas duré plus de trois secondes, celui-ci passa encore plus vite. Harry lança le sort de mort sur Voldemort au moment où celui-ci en faisait de même sur elle.

_**[music : " Lily's theme ", HP & the death. h.]**_

Elle entendit deux Avada Kedavra presque simultanés.

Elle l'avait fait. Elle allait mourir. Mais elle avait donné à Harry le moyen de vivre.

Voldemort ne vit pas le sort se diriger vers lui. Cette folie allait enfin finir. Elle ferma alors les yeux et ne vit pas le rayon vert la frapper ...

Elle se réjouit d'avoir été celle que Harry avait aimée avec tant de ferveur. Alors qu'elle s'effondrait, elle entendit au loin une voix. Une unique voix qui lui murmurait combien elle était aimée. Combien elle allait lui manquer. Et qui répétait son prénom avec ferveur... Elle se raccrochait à cette voix... mais elle ne ressentait déjà plus rien... Elle était en route vers cet ailleurs que tant de gens souhaitent voir un jour et que d'autres redoutent. Elle n'avait pas peur. Elle ne pensait plus. Elle était drapée d'amour, comme dans un cocon... Elle ne l'entendait déjà presque plus... Harry. Elle mourrait dans ses bras... Bercée par celui qu'elle aimait. Celui qui n'avait plus que son prénom sur les lèvres en plus des larmes sur les joues.

" Ginny... "

Et ce fut comme si elle s'endormait.


End file.
